Skater girl
by Lady Any De Fanfic
Summary: AU. Levy McGarden, transferred student at the Fairy Tail High School, has a nerd reputation and bookworm. But, in the personal life she is the best skater in the town. One-Shot, inspired from the "Skater boy" game and "Nini".


Hello everybody! Sorry 'cause I had deleted the another fanfiction, but it does'n have reviews, so I'm starting a new fanfic. I hope you're going to like it. Enjoy!

"Childs, I want introduce to you your new classmate: Levy McGarden. I hope to threat her well."

"Yes Mr. Reedus." The class said.

"Miss Levy, please sit beside Lucy. She's the blond girl from the second bank."

"Yes." Responded the bluenette.

And she was headed to the bank with little steps.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfillia. Pleased to meet you.!"

"Me to, Lu-chan! I can call you so?"

"Just if I can call you Levy-chan."

" Sure!"

"Silence, students! Let's start the today lesson."

**At the break **

"Lu-chan, want to go at the buffet?"

"Of course! But I want to introduce to you some of my friends. The girl with scarlet hair is Erza Scarlet, the class president. The one with blue, wavy hair is Juvia Loxar, Gray's biggest fan."

"They are all of your friends?"

"No. The rest of they are at the hospital or at camping with their families."

"Oh. Shall we go at the buffet? The break is almost over."

**At the buffet**

" I want an ice cream sandwich." Levy said. "What do you want, Lu-chan?"

"Nothing. I'm taking a diet. I'm so jealous on your small waist."

"And I'm jealous on your big chest."

Then, Levy collided into a boy with the face full of piercings.

"Ouch! Sorr-"

"Hey, shrimp! Be careful where you're going!"

"Leave her alone, Gajeel" Lucy said

"Tch.".

"Who was he?" Levy asked.

"Gajeel Redfox. He's the punker of our's group of delinquents."

"And… who makes part of this group to?"

"Besides Gajeel, are, Natsu Dragneel, the group's immature one, Gray Fullbuster, the group's exhibitionist one, and Loke, the womanizer of the group."

**After school**

** At the skateboarding ramp**

,Eeeh! This ramp is way bigger than home's one' Levy thought.

"Hey, you! The new guy!" Gajeel yelled. "Come here a little!" (A.N.:Levy is dressed like a guy.)

Levy was headed with fear to the group of guys.

"What's up?" Levy asked. (A.N.: When it's write stressed means that she talks with her's boy-voice.)

"I'm Gajeel. This shirtless guy is Gray. This one who haves idiot-like-eyes is Loke, and that whit girlish hair is Natsu.

'Bro, this boy is a really punker.'

"What did you say about my hair, metal face?"

"That you have girlish hair. Any problem with this?"  
"And don't forget about his name!" Added Gray. (A.N.: Natsu means Summer in Japanese.)

"What did you say, you pervert exhibitionist?"

"Stop, guys!" Loke tried to calm down the boys.

"He! He!" ,They are surely a hyperactive group' Levy thought.

"Anyway, why do you have called me here?"

"Well, every new guy at the ramps needs to do a test."

"A test? What type of test?" Levy asked.

"Well, the best skaters from the ramps can make part in this group." Gray cleared her.

"So, practically, you're the best skaters from here."

"Yeah!" They all said in chorus."

"Then let's get started!"

And, after she said this, Levy went on the skateboarding ramp. And the little and shy girl from school disappeared, and in the place appeared a super skateboarder. She has amazed the guys with an Oli, with jumps on back, on the bar, even over a group of junior skateboarders.

So, what do you think about this, guys?" Gajeel asked.

"I agree " Gray said.

"I'm for it." Natsu agreed.

"10+" Loke added.

"Now comes the recognition ceremony. We're going to ask some questions about you, then we all are going to answer, after you." Loke said.

"It seems very easy."

I'm starting. Do you have any siblings?" Gajeel asked.

Levy:"A twin sister."

Natsu:"A little brother and a little sister."

Gray:A big brother and a big sister

Loke:"A little sister."

Gajeel:"No."

"What is their name?" Loke asked.

Levy:"Levy."

Natsu:"Wendy and Happy"

Gray:"Ultear and Lyon"

Loke:"Virgo."

"Who is the girl that you like?" Gray asked.

Levy:"I don't have one."

Natsu:"Lucy"

Loke:"Aries."

Gajeel:"I don't have one."

Gray:"Juvia."

"Natsu, do you like Lucy Heartfillia, right?"Levy asked.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?" Natsu answered with a seriously blush on his face.

"Well, my sister, Levy, is friend with Lucy, so she may find out if she likes you back."

"Really? Thanks…"

"Lucas. But you can call me luke."

**Over 3 months**

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No. No I'm not."

"Listen, Levy-chan. I'm crazy enough to like Natsu and to be his girlfriend, but you're crazier than me. I mean, you want to jump over The Hole, and, besides that, you like Gajeel. GAJEEL.'

"And? You like Natsu. I didn't judge you when you told me. Remember?

_Flashback…_

_ 3 months ago…_

_ Lucy's room…_

"Hey, Lu-chan…" Said Levy, a bit shy.

"Hi, Levy-chan! What is bringing you here?" Asked Lucy, while reading a book.

"A question."

"What question? *Closing the book and looking at Levy.*"

"Well… I wanted to know if you like anybody…"

"Well, I… um… eto,… sono… I l-l-l-l-l-like…"

"Who?"

"… um… eto… sono…. N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Natsu…"

"Thank god!"

"Why?"

"Well, I know that he likes you back…"

"Yatta!* Hugs Levy to death* "

_End flashback_

"Yeah, I remember this."

"Do you think I should tell them that I'm Luke?"

"But when?"

"After the jump."

"If you're going to live after this."

**At the hole**

"Here is he, Lucas McGarden, the only skater who is risking his life, for eternal fame." An reporter said.

"Oi, are you sure you want to do this?" Lucy asked, very worried.

"If I can jump over this hole, then I can tell who I really am, and to tell to Gajeel what do I feel for him."

The hole is having a diameter of 20 meters. So, it was, practically impossible to jump over it. But Levy wanted to be the first skater girl who jumped over a hole, bigger than 10 meters.

Levy started in speed, then she was propulsed on the ramp, with maximum speed. She was suspended in air for a few seconds. Then she was a few meters distance from the ramp, one meter, fifty centimeters… Hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"Is impossible! The first skater boy who was jumped over a hole bigger than 10 meters! Is amazing! Something to say, Lucas?" asked the reporter.

"Yes.I'm not the firs skater boy who was jumped over a hole bigger than 10 meters, I'm the first skater girl* get off the headset* who was jumped over a hole bigger than 10 meters"

*whispers*

" So, Luke was, actually, shrimp." Gajeel said.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"Ya knew that?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I do. Levy is my BF."

"Hey! Where is Gajeel?" Gray asked.

**At Levy**

"Oi! Shrimp!" Yelled Gajeel.

"Hi too, Gajeel. *anime-style sweatdrop*"

"Do… um… ya want to… well… to… go out… with… me?" Gajeel asked, while blushing and scratching his neck.

"I would like to go out with you, Gajeel." Levy said, then kissed Gajeel on the cheek.

Hah! It's over! Finally! Hope u like it! Please review , and sorry for grammar mistakes!


End file.
